Mysteries
by Sanctuary-Enigma
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermoine are best friends, until a mysterious girl enters Hogwarts. Everything goes wrong. Voldemort is back, Ron and Hermoine go their seperate ways, plus a new heir to Voldemort arises. Can Harry straighten out everything or fail?
1. Underlying Messages

This is my first fanfic of writing Harry Potter.  I had this idea for a long time and I finally was able to write it down in words.  I hope you readers out there who is reading this story like it.  Question, comments, and ideas are accepted.  I'm not a big fan of flames, however if you feel like I shouldn't continue with this story, then I sadly give up writing this story.  Please do enjoy!  Oh yeah I almost forgot.  This story takes place after his fourth year at bring at Hogwarts.  If you didn't read the four books of Harry Potter, then there are some spoilers inside here.  Read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling's characters or her ideas, however I do own books of Harry Potter.  So please don't sue me because really and truly I don't have any money.

Underlying Mysteries

Chapter one

               Harry Potter checked his wristwatch to only find it was 8am in the morning.  He knew the Dursleys would expect him to be up in the kitchen making their daily breakfast.  Harry Potter made a sigh.   Every single day, he went through the same thing over and over again.  He served the Dursleys since the time he first reached their porch.  They mistreated him, tortured him to do their bidding.  They once upon a time made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs.  Then one day every thing changed, when he received a letter saying he had been accepted in school at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  He finally got out this house he was now in, and went to a school where he found out how famous he was for something he couldn't even remember.

               "Harry, are you done frying the eggs as yet?!  Come on a horse can move faster then you!  Maybe even a turtle as well!" yelled Aunt Petunia.

               "Yes and I have to go work!  Don't think about doing any of that weird stuff you do while I'm out the house, or else it will be you and me!  Anyways you're not allowed to that stuff while you're out of school," also yelled Uncle Vernon.

               Harry just gave a disgusted look and continued frying their eggs for them.  He saw Aunt Petunia made her from the counter in the kitchen to the living, where Uncle Vernon was watching television.  Their son who was Harry's cousin named Dudley now of days hung out with the wring crowd.  Ever since Harry knew him, Dudley was known to be bully, who always picked on kids younger then him.

               The eggs were done being fried.  Harry slapped them onto two different plates along with some toasted bread and chopped up hot dogs at the side.  He walked into the living serving both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon who were now engaged deep into a conversation.  They thought Harry was not listening to them, when in fact he was.

               "Did you hear what happened two nights ago?" asked Uncle Vernon as his eyes squinted to get a better look at the television events.

               "What happened?" asked Aunt Petunia.  She grabbed her food and began to eat it with such fast speed.

               "Well two nights ago, a mysterious murder happened.  People described the scene in a weird way.  They say that the dead body they found looked like nothing but skin and bones.  The police said that was the fifth attack that happened around the neighborhood.  They say don't know anything about the physical appearance of the person or persons who is/are killing innocent victims."

               "Did the police find anything honey?  I mean did they at least get any information of any kind?"

               "Yes they did.  Some of the people who were questioned said while they were around the place where the person got murdered said they felt something."

               "What do you mean they felt something?"

               "Well they said they felt everything inside them go cold.  They said they felt like everything, all their happiness, their precious memories vanished.  All they were left with were symptoms of cold feelings, sadness, pain so deep, they felt like their souls were torment, sucked from their own body.  I don't know what's going on, but these deaths are becoming numerous.  I'm afraid for our son Dudley."

               "Its okay.  Everything is going to be okay."  Harry watched in silence by the stairway.  He watched as Aunt Petunia found ways of soothing her husband.  After overhearing about the murder scenes, Harry knew who were committing murders, but could it be possible they found a way from the other world to the muggle world?  Did the ministry of magic know about all these murders, about innocent people dying by their guards?

               Not one minute was spared.  Harry ran up the stairs to his room.  He closed the door behind him.  With pencil and paper he wrote to both Hermonie and Ron telling them about the incidents he heard about.  He decided to tell his godfather also, which he discovered like two years ago, but he didn't risk it.  He knew about the mailing system being checked.  He also believed his owl Hedwig could pass any route without being detected easily.  He put a lot of his faith in Hedwig.  She never let him down before.  With quick ease Harry wrote:

_Dear Hermoine,_

_               I know we haven't talked in along time.  Now of days I know we have to be careful, but I have to tell you something important.  If I don't then things can get much worst then they already are.  Write back as soon as you get this letter and make sure Hedwig is well fed.  She does a better job on a full stomach and then on an empty one._

_Your friend,_

_Harry Potter_

_Dear Ron_

_               I have some important news to talk to you about.  I won't be able to tell you it now, I was hoping with school almost starting and all, if you could come and get me.  Then we could discuss matters.  Write me back as soon as you get this.  Also feed Hedwig well, because the trip for her to get from here to over where you live can be very stressful for her.  Gotta go!_

_Your friend,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry checked the letters to see if they were okay.  Satisfied with the letters, he rolled them into little parchments, hook them on Hedwig's foot, and let her fly out into the starry night hoping the letters would make it to them safely.  All he had to do now was wait.

               Several days passed by yet there was nothing.  Not even a single word of message ever entered the house.  School was just a few days away.  Harry wondered how he was going to go to school.  He mentally slapped himself for letting his mind stray from the real issue.  Right now his brain was on over drive.  He kept on thinking about negative things that could have happened to Hedwig.  He hoped Hedwig made it to Hermoine's and Ron's house safely.  He so badly wanted to tell them everything, but if Hedwig never came back with letter from any one of them, all that left to assume was that either Hedwig never made it to their house, or they never got the chance to write him back.

               The clock made a ring, letting Harry know it was now midnight.  As Harry looked out the window waiting for the arrival of his owl, he noticed how drowsy he was.  It was awkward for him to feel so drowsy this late at night.  Usually all around two, three o clock in the morning Harry was still awake reading, writing, or doing something domestic.  He didn't want to waste his time doing something else. 

               Harry's mind became drowsy, his eyes became droopy, and his body became something heavy like led.  All he wanted to do was surrender himself into a deep slumber.  _No! He mentally shouted at himself.  He had to stay up just a little bit longer, waiting for Hedwig.  She might arrive with letter from both Ron and Hermonie.  He didn't want to be caught sleeping if something drastic happened._

               Voldemort was back from the depth of the shadows.  He was back to reclaim everything that was once his.  He came back to reclaim his title as he-who-must-not-be-named.  Every single person who ever faced him died, but Harry didn't.  He was the only one lucky enough to oppose him and still live to tell the tale of it.  According to his favorite teacher who was also the headmaster of Hogwarts, once told him that he probably got some of Voldemort powers transferred to him when he almost got killed.

               Harry touched his scar gently.  Lately it had been hurting him a lot more then usual.  Ever since the revival of Voldemort, Harry couldn't sleep a wink, for the fear of Voldemort might arise out in the middle of nowhere and killing his friends, his only friends and their families.

               People in both the muggle world and the magical world were no longer safe.  A long as Voldemort walked the earth, with his followers no one was considered safe.  The only one who might beat him, the only who was ever capable of beating Voldemort was his headmaster Dumbledore, however he alone couldn't stand against Voldemort's army.

               Then again not many people believed he was alive.  They believed that he was still lurking in the shadows, trying to recover from the dramatic experience he went through after killing Harry's parents. 

               Harry could not take it anymore.  Finally he decided to let himself adrift into a deep slumber which called out to him so peacefully.

               Harry was at Hogwarts when he awoke from his deep slumber.  He found himself in Professor Trelawney's class taking down notes about a lesson on dreaming.  Harry sat down next to Ron.  Across from his seat Hermoine sat chatting with a classmate named Neville Longbottom.  He looked very disengaged about the topic Professor Trelawney was discussing about.  In fact everyone looked so board, most of them wanted to sleep.

               Just then out of nowhere appeared a raven-haired girl in class.  She seemed breathless as she walked up to Professor Trelawney discussing important matters with her.  All the girls seemed to not take notice of her while all the boys wondered who was the mysterious beauty who entered class.

               As Harry observed her more carefully then usual, he noticed there was something strange about her appearance, her presence seemed to astonish him.  She had an affable presence which drew people to her, but behind that there was something dangerous, more mysterious which left Harry curious in wanting to know more about her.

               Finally what seemed after moments, Professor Trelawney pointed out a seat next to him.  Harry felt his cheeks reddened as the raven hair beauty turned his direction.  He realized that he had been caught staring at her endlessly when she first entered the classroom.  Harry turned away, as she made her way to sit down next to him.

               And then all of sudden before Harry could comprehend was what happening to him; he heard large crashing sounds.  He saw Ron giving him a jealous look; Hermoine gave him a disgusted look.  All of his fellow classmates, plus both of his friends moved away from him out in fear and something else.  When Harry turned around expecting to see the raven-haired beauty's facial expression of him, he saw Voldemort's face instead.

               Harry woke up from his nightmare, to a large crashing sound.  He looked up at his window to see where the noise was coming from.  As he strained his eyes to see what was taking place outside his window, he saw a huge white figure mixed with red trying to get through.

               Harry panicked when he recognized who was trying to get into his room.  It was Hedwig.  She finally came back after the long time he waited for her arrival.  Harry ran to the window to open it and let Hedwig inside his room, but instead of sighing in relief, and jumping for joy, his eyes widened in shock.  There was blood all over the floor, all in his hands, and Hedwig laid on the floor unconscious. 


	2. The Message

Sorry for not updating earlier, but I do hope you like this chapter.  To me it finally feels good to be able to write something down, since I so badly wanted to write it down.  I hope you enjoy this chapter!  If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, please leave them in your review.  Please don't leave harsh flames because I am very sensitive.  Thanks!  This story takes place after his fourth year at being at Hogwarts.  If you didn't read the four books then I must warn you there are spoilers inside here.  Read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: I don't own J.K. Rowling's characters or her ideas, however I do own books on Harry Potter.  So please don't sue me, really and truly I don't have any money.

The Message

Chapter Two

                Harry looked towards the floor.  Red liquid seemed to spread so much faster then before.  He had to do something before his faithful owl died on him.  Who could have done this to her?  Why would they hurt her?  She never did anything to hurt another, or at least he knew.  Harry had a lot of faith in his bird Hedwig, that the possibilities of her hurting someone were slim.  

                Without having very much time, Harry opened his draw and pulled out a blanket.  He walked over to Hedwig as fast as he could.  Gently he wrapped Hedwig's body with his blanket, and then placed her on his bed.  What he never noticed was, there was a piece of parchment on the floor, waiting to be opened by Harry Potter himself.  

                As Harry threw his blankets on his bed over Hedwig's unconscious form, he noticed a white parchment on the floor, held together by a red ribbon.  _That was awkward,_ he mentally told himself.  Before he never noticed it and now that he did, he noticed Hedwig's blood never stained the white parchment.  It somehow remained blood free.  Harry picked up the letter, hoping it was a letter from Ron or Hermione, answering his desperate need to tell them something.  Opening up the letter, expecting to see his friend's hand writing, was something that never came.  He was astonished at the letter he received.  It wasn't a friendly letter; it was more of a threatening letter.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_                I do hope you are reading this letter.  As for your owl Hedwig, I must say she is fighter.  She wouldn't give up her destination so easily.  True to keep to her job, she totally ignored me, so I had to find someway to make her come by me.  I used force on her.  I do hope she is well._

_                Now to get down to business Harry, I noticed you know something already and you are willing to tell your friends what is wrong.  However I cannot allow you to do that.  I cannot allow you to enter Hogwarts this year, for this year is going to be the toughest you'll ever have to face.  I'm warning you not to go.  But if you do make it to Hogwarts without anything happening to you, then meet in the Forbidden Forest your second night of school.  There you would find out some useful information from me, as your reward for getting to Hogwarts._

_                But if you fail to met me the second night bad things will happen to both your friends Ron and Hermione, for I noticed both of them are very dear to you.  So do take extra care of yourself and your needs._

_Raven_

_P.S. This potion will be granted to heal your owl.  Next time she would learn not to be so selfish and to listen to me.  Maybe there might not be a next time for her._

                Harry crumpled the letter.  His chest swelled up in anger.  Who the hell would write this letter?  Why would they hurt his friends?  Most of all, why didn't they want him to go Hogwarts?  All of a sudden a potion magically appeared in his right hand.  He carefully took the potion out of his hand, and poured it over Hedwig's wound.  Something inside told him, he should pour the potion over her small frail body, then to have her drink it.  As he poured the potion lightly over her wounds, her deep cuts and blisters, he noticed they automatically healed.  The dried up blood disappeared.  When he turned around, he was shocked to noticed all the blood on the floor disappeared.  By golly mean, was what that about?  Here he was worrying about what his Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon would say in the morning when they find out the mess in his room, when in reality there was really nothing to worry about.

                Sighing, he convinced himself everything was going to be okay.  After all Hedwig was fine, the mess of her blood was gone, and for now his friends were safe.  There was nothing for him to worry about this night.  Or at least he thought so.

                The next morning before the sun can shine, Harry heard someone calling his name from the distance.  At first he didn't pay attention to it, until he felt something shaking him.  Automatically he raised himself from his bed to see who shook him.  He saw nobody, and felt nothing but air.  He wondered what woke him.

                He got out his bed, doing his normal activities every day for his uncle and aunt.  No matter how bad they treated him, he still did what they asked him to do.  After all he had nowhere to go, except maybe Ron's place, however he would always end up coming back to this place, Privet Drive in the Dursley's home.

                "Would you hurry up with them eggs and them toast.  You take forever just to do the simple things in life!" yelled Aunt Petunia from the living room.

                Harry could hear her growing dislike for him.  She once said she didn't like his mother, because she stole away all the attention.  Just because she was a witch, and entered Hogwarts school, Aunt Petunia saw her as a freak, an abnormal creature in the whole family.  Just knowing that he was related to his mother, and that he had a lot of magic blood flowing through his veins, had Aunt Petunia going crazy.

                "Hurry up boy!  I don't want to be late for work because of you!" yelled Uncle Vernon from the living room.

                Harry finished frying the egg, and toasting the toast, threw everything on two plates and headed towards the living room, with two plates in his hands.  As he entered the living room, he felt Uncle Vernon's eyes and Aunt Petunia's eyes looking at him apprehensively.   They waited for an explanation from him, for coming out late with their breakfast in his hands.

                "Well, aren't you going to speak up boy?" asked Uncle Vernon angrily.

                "I had some other chores to do, plus I needed to find a few things from the kitchen before making your breakfast," said Harry earnestly.

                "What stupid excuses to come from a boy like you.  You think since you're a wizard that you can over power us?  Well let me tell you something Mr. Potter, I despise your name, I despise what you are, and you're not allowed to do magic, because you can get dispelled from your school easily," replied Aunt Petunia deadly serious.

                However her tone of voice only angered Harry. His green ember eyes narrowed at them dangerously.  His hands clenched into fists.  His heart thumped so loud, he could have sworn they heard it too.  To keep himself from using magic on them, he closed, loosened his grip on his hands.  He was able to relieve some of tension that way.  Without waiting for other insults from both his aunt and uncle he left the living room, to attend to his other chores.

                Sitting on his ultimate throne.  Black mystical aura shining from him, Voldemort watched his crystal ball with an amusing expression on his face.

                "So the boy thinks he can out smart this year?  Well he won't be able to do defeat me so, for his blood bow flows through my veins.  I can touch him without feeling any pain," Voldemort said with an evil quirk twisting on his thin lips.

                "Yes master, and now it's time for the boy to pay for all the trouble he caused you," said a stranger from the distance.

                "You Wormtail have done a great job, of producing such valuable information about this boy, and about my new heir.  When shall my new heir arrive?" asked Voldemort.

                "Your new heir will arrive soon.  No one will never believe who your heir will be master."

                "It's about time my new heir does arrive, after all I never did know I had family."

                "And you shall greet them Voldemort, that you will."

                Voldemort smiled slightly, knowing that this year Hogwarts was going to experience something it hadn't experience in many years.  Knowing that his second year attempting to open the chamber of secrets ended with a disaster, it was time to make up for lost times.  Instead of using the chamber of secrets once again, he decided to open up something else, that one upon a time existed at Hogwarts.

                Harry, exhausted from his long day of chores, went up to his room.  In a way it was his sanctuary.  The Dursleys rarely came into this room.  They only came when it was necessary.  Now that he had a bigger room to breathe in then to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, he felt relief in knowing that he could let Hedwig out from her cage whenever he wanted to.  For now it was best to keep her in and out of danger's way.

                As Harry attended to Hedwig's needs, stroking her feathered wings lightly, a next owl came into the room, brining mail along with it.  Harry, astounded by the entry way of the new owl he never seen before gently pried the letter away and offered the owl some of Hedwig's water.  

Unfolding the letter he read to himself:

_Dear Harry,_

_                It's me Hermione.  I was worried when I received your last letter.  I'm sorry I didn't have the time to write you sooner.  Something happened to my family's owl and had to get a new one to deliver this letter.  I do hope you treat him fine.  He could be really grumpy at times, but he's normally gentle like._

_                About the numerous reports that you told me about, well your area isn't the only one.  Last night two people were reported missing from my neighborhood.  The night before that, three people were reported dead.  It was said they looked so lifeless.  They were nothing but skin and bones.  All their blood vanished.  Not a trace of evidence was found.  I'm so scared.  I'm looking after my family as best as I can.  They know what's going on, but they and I can't find out who's behind the scenes._

_                I wrote Ron telling him what happened in our neighborhoods, and he told me that their home was having a lot of trouble.  For some reason the Ministry of Magic is corrupted.  People are rebelling over you know who that cannot be named.  Others, who believed you know who has comeback from the shadows, are hiding in fear for their families and themselves.  I heard it's terrible by Ron's place.  He told me he isn't to sure if he could pick you up this year with everything going on so abnormally._

_                I also heard that the connection between this world and the next world doesn't work anymore.  You can't get into the magically world.  There's some barrier over it.  The Ministry of Magic can only call on one person, and that is Professor Dumbledore.  He is the only one who could fix the problem of what is going through right now._

_                There are so many things happening I don't even think many of the students this year would go to Hogwarts for the fear that you know who must not be named might arise from the shadows at last and claim what he had since a long time ago, his title.  Be careful Harry, please do.  Don't do anything reckless.  Since the owl mail system works between both worlds, I am planning to send a letter to Professor Dumbledore to get his advice.  Till then sit tight._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione _

                Harry put aside the letter and laid down in his bed in frustration.  Out of all things, this had to happen now.  Why now?  The person named Raven warned him not to go to Hogwarts.  The person told him he was going to be experiencing many different things before he even got there.  Was this one of them?  There was only one way to find out, however it wasn't going to be pleasant as it sounded.


End file.
